Magic
Magic — Spells, curses, types of Magic,, etc. About Magic Types * AlchemyTempt the Stars * Druid MagicTempt the Stars (see Witches) * Source of Magic * A massive energy of the planet as it moves at terrifying speeds through space. Gravity, sunlight, the pull of the moon, can all be converted to energy by those who know how—like the Fey, to a much lesser degree, lycanthropes.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Human magic users can borrow only a tiny amount from nature; most of their power has to come from themselves. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Dark-magic users: borrow tremendous magical energy by stealing the lives of others or from the netherworld, but they pay a huge price for it.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Speculation: Earth generates a magical field the same way it does a gravitational one, and that someday, someone will figure out how to tap it. That is the holy grail of modern magical theory, and no one has managed to do it so far.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Power * Power wasn't free, especially in such large amounts—eventually you get a bill. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 * Magic is like a muscle, a metaphysical one—the more a mage works with it and trains it, the stronger it gets.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Tools of Magic *Most mages use some kind of cheat to enhance their abilities... ** Talismans to gather natural energy like batteries over long periods, to be disbursed at the mage's command, like Billy's necklace ** Some form links with other magic users that allow them to borrow power in time of need, like the Silver Circle. ** Enlist as allies magical creatures who can absorb natural energy better than they. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Runes Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * Power Words''Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Other Details * Names carried power—there were rumors that the Fey never told anyone theirs for fear it would strengthen any spells used against them. ''"Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. * Magic of the Mages or the Pythia doesn't work right in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * A powerful, untrained magic user is a target, nothing more. Power can be siphoned away if you don't know how to protect yourself. The Dark Circle has no compunction whatever about stealing magic from anyone they can.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 List of Magic Spells (In order to how they appear in the books per the reference tag) * Marley spell: a spell that prevents exiting a window—the window acquires a mouth that screams an alarm.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Tar Baby Spell: slang for a really strong variation of a prehendo—anything that gets within a certain perimeter of the bespelled object is gonna get caught like a bug on flypaper. Cassie gets caught on Jimmy the Rat's cage. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Power Word: Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * Geis: magical compulsion spell—prohibiting behaviors Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Duthracht Geis: spell of ownership, like a magical chastity belt; Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Shadow Spell: works in full light to make people less obvious. It works on humans by redirecting their attention away—will not work on master-level vamps, but all else."The Day of the Dead" * Silence Shield: now one outside the shield can hear.Tempt the Stars"The Day of the Dead" * Magical Fire: burns like phosphorus—doesn't put out easily. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Power of Names * Magical Groups, Organizations or Communities * Mages * Witches * House Lachesis * Dark Mages * Silver Circle * Black Circle * Guild * Corps * War Mages * Coven Witches * Magical Objects and Weapons Quotes : “Tony wouldn't allow me to be trained.” ... "He did you more of a disservice than you know. A powerful, untrained magic user is a target, nothing more. Power can be siphoned away if you don't know how to protect yourself. The Dark Circle has no compunction whatever about stealing magic from anyone they can. At the moment, you fighting a dark mage would be like a baby trying to arm wrestle a bodybuilder, unless you use the power of your office. You need training, at least in defense," he said seriously, "and the sooner the better.” — Cassie & Mac, Claimed by Shadow Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Book References External Links *Magic (paranormal) - Wikipedia, *Witchcraft - Wikipedia *Spell (paranormal) - Wikipedia Category:Cassie's World Category:Mages Category:Magic